memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unnamed USS Voyager sciences division personnel
Original CMO's name Separate question: The novelization and script of refer to the deceased doctor as Fitzgerald. Should this be taken as canon and referenced in the crew roster? :Please state your name for the reccord. ;) No, I don't think that's really canon. Even the novelization of The Motion Picture (written by Roddenberry himself, how more canon do you want it?) isn't regarded as "canon". Ottens 17:25, 6 Jul 2004 (CEST) ::I'd be inclined to recognize a source by Roddenberry, however. But the Caretaker novelization was done early in the series, by a writer not associated with Paramount, working for a licensed source (Pocket Books)). This means that it is not acceptable canon (expecially since there is evidence in the "Imperfection" casualty list that the doctor and engineer might have different names. However, information like that can still be collected, and referenced in a clearly marked "Background" section. It is presented in this way as necessitated by the site canon policy -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 06:06, 7 Jul 2004 (CEST) ::: Regarding this entry: :::*''Played by actor Jeff McCarthy, this character was never named in script or dialogue, however a non-canon novelization (Pocket VOY: Caretaker) and the Star Trek Customizable Card Game lists his name as Dr. Fitzgerald. It is speculated that this character could be T. Ziegler or L. McGarry, as these were two names of lieutenant commanders in the casualty list displayed in "Imperfection".'' :::The bold names above are from the show "West Wing." Toby Ziegler and Leo McGarry. Science Officer (Jordanian prince) The entry for the science officer played by the then prince of Jordan says he's an ensign, but his rank in the picture looks suspiciously like Lt. J.G. Any clearer shots? : He was a j.g. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 02:15, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Unidentified actress in Prime Factors Howdy. Does anyone reading this happen to know the name of the actress or character shown in this screenshot? I did a somewhat thorough search in Category:USS Voyager personnel and I checked Unnamed USS Voyager personnel but I don't see her. She has appeared in a non-speaking role in at least 3 episodes of Voyager as apparently the same character. Any ideas?--Rockfang 05:41, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :According to the call sheets there are a few possibilities. Which are the other episodes she appeared in ? Tom 09:22, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't recall. I'll go back and scan through episodes. It might take awhile though.--Rockfang 11:11, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Right now I am working on , episode through episode. And I am in the sixth season. I am planning to work on Voyager next. Although it will took me a while to go through TNG I will then add all the background performers on Voyager with the help of the call sheets. Tom 22:31, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Medical maquis first paragraph The first paragraph is confusing. What are they trying to say? --LauraCC (talk) 17:19, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :I understand that any doctor would not be prepared to understand for example, about possible diseases through interaction with alinigenas species, whose book was three centimeters thick; or be provided with the knowledge needed to survive a long space travel and also be in a ship with a composed of several different species as Vulcans, Bolian, etc. Therefore, in a makeshift crews rebel of Maquis, there only would be one doctor ready to treat war injuries, and therefore not qualified according to the standards of the Starfleet. ( ) ::Obviously the Val Jean had one or more medical officers; but like Voyager, the Val Jean suffered casualties in the "Caretaker" incident. I think we can safely assume that any doctor or nurse aboard Chakotay's ship was killed, just as Janeway's original medical staff was wiped out. In my opinion, this character should be labeled as another science officer, nothing more. SallyShears-- 14:57, October 20, 2015 (UTC) ::: At no point in the series, talk about the fallen in the ship of Chacotay, these affirming something about a yours assumption, but I think it could well be considered both a doctor or a simple officer science, until not to have other information. However, I think it would be more reasonable to consider this crew member with medical knowledge, because the captain than had lost his entire medical crews, it was certainly keen to recruit someone like that, and not a mere officer of science. :This Talk stay outdated, because this Medical officer playing for the actor Brian Donofrio, should be considered as Medical Maquis, sinceit was proved what: ::1) He was part of the medical team that helped Tom Paris in the mess hall to carry him to the sickbay and therefore it is not another science officer. ( ). ::2) Besides, He appears clearly in Hanon IV together with B'Elanna Torres having a provisional rank, ( ), because he was Maquis not prepared according to the standards of the Federation, unlike Tom Paris, who did have training, although then served aboard the Voyager more actively in the sickbay along with The Doctor, while the ship was stranded in the Delta Quadrant,( ).